<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Death Is As Gentle as a Mother’s Love (When She’s Your Adoptive Mother) by unnamedmystery</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008349">Death Is As Gentle as a Mother’s Love (When She’s Your Adoptive Mother)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unnamedmystery/pseuds/unnamedmystery'>unnamedmystery</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It’s Raining Somewhere Else [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Angel of Death Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Kristin Watson as Death, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mumza as death, Not A Fix-It, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Has PTSD (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Not Okay, lol, more like a Break-It</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unnamedmystery/pseuds/unnamedmystery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilbur felt as if he was. . . floating. He furrowed his brows in confusion, everything was black like an endless void. He tried to speak but found no voice. </p><p>This definitely wasn’t heaven nor the afterlife. Was this Hell? Purgatory? </p><p>All of a sudden a voice echoed around him. </p><p>Or inside his head. </p><p>“Hello, my son,” </p><p>- </p><p>Where after Wilbur dies he isn’t immediately put into the afterlife but meets Death herself, and she is a lot nicer than how Wilbur originally perceived the goddess.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It’s Raining Somewhere Else [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Death Is As Gentle as a Mother’s Love (When She’s Your Adoptive Mother)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They say that when you die, your memories play out in front of you, your life legitimately flashing before your eyes. </p><p>Wilbur used to think it was a dumb saying. But as snippets of his memories thrusted their way to the front of Wilbur’s brain from the deep darkness that was his the back of his brain when Phil dug the sword into Wilbur’s chest, Wilbur found it humorous. </p><p>Wilbur couldn’t tell if the ringing from his ears was because of how close he was to the explosions or because he was dying. Wilbur remembers muttering something to Phil that cause Phil to widen his eyes but Wilbur can’t remember what he said before everything goes dark and cold. </p><p>When Wilbur reopens his eyes he was laying down, still surrounded by darkness. </p><p>Wilbur felt as if he was. . . floating. He furrowed his brows in confusion, everything was black like an endless void. He tried to speak but found no voice. </p><p>This definitely was not heaven nor the afterlife. Was this hell? Purgatory? </p><p>All of a sudden a voice echoed around him. </p><p>Or inside his head. </p><p>“Hello, my son,” </p><p>A figure loomed over Wilbur, it was a woman and she seemed fairly young maybe around her 30s. What was even weirder was that her skin had a gray complexion, her white gown flowed with the wind, her king black hair danced gracefully alongside the wind as well. . . there was no wind or Wilbur just couldn’t feel it. </p><p>Wilbur went to open his mouth but all that left was a croak. “Do not exhaust yourself, my child, I’m speaking in your head. See, my lips do not move,” The woman said as she gestured to her mouth which was in fact not moving. </p><p>“Who are you?” Wilbur thought to himself believing that if she was talking through his head than surely thinking to himself would allow him to communicate with her. </p><p>It worked as she responded with; “I am Death itself or the grim reaper as you mortals have dubbed me,” She said, her mouth stretched into a smile. </p><p>Wilbur couldn’t help but feel. . . comforted by the smile. It felt like a mother’s smile. “That is because I am your mother, child,” Death spoke again and Wilbur shut his eyes tightly for a brief second as he remembered that they were literally communicating through his mind of course she heard that. </p><p>“But how is that so? You are Death are you not? How can Death hold a child, more or less give life? No offense,” Wilbur reasoned. </p><p>Death laughed at him. “You certainly have your fathers curiosity. How do you think your father gained the title of Angel of Death?” She said with a smile. </p><p>Wilbur thought it was just some dumb title that some people from SMP Earth gave Phil because he never seemed to show mercy whilst conquering nations alongside Technoblade. Wilbur remembered joking about how frequently his father seemed to dance with Death that it seemed like Phil was enamored with Death itself. </p><p>Oh how Phil laughed nervously and couldn’t look at Wilbur throughout the rest of the day. Wilbur couldn’t believe how he didn’t connect the dots sooner. </p><p>“How is that possible?” Wilbur asked. </p><p>“My love - Phil - became so interested with mortals and the Earth that he and I made a promise, he may roam the Earth for as long as he wants but whenever he dies he will come back to me and stay with me for a few centuries before he can return to the Earth and the process will continue until eventually the Earth is destroyed,” Death continued as a sad look had cast itself over her face. “Then I was bared with a child, that child was you. Around that time Phil was to go to the Earth, so I told him to take you with him. It had slipped my mind to bless you with my abilities, with immortality, with the same promise your father and I made so one day you could join us. I never thought I’d see you like this, Icarus,” Death said. </p><p>Wilbur froze. Icarus. He had heard that name before, Technoblade always used to about Greek mythology with Wilbur since the two were literature nerds. Icarus, was a boy who flew to close to the sun causing the wings that his father built for him to melt, the boy then fell to his death. </p><p>“Do not worry, I do not insult you for your resemblance to Icarus. It is simply a similarity that I couldn’t help but point out,” Death said softly as she rested her hand in Wilbur head. </p><p>Wilbur let his eyes close softly, as he slightly tilted his head up to lean more into the touch. For someone who claimed to be Death itself, she seemed pretty warm. Death giggled. “It seems as though it is your time to pass over to limbo,” Death said before her hand started glowing. “But before you go, I shall give you a gift. The gift of knowing when the boy that you’ve grown to consider your brother will join you so that you will not wait in worry or boredom for his arrival,” Death spoke softly.</p><p>Wilbur closed his eyes the light seeping through his eyelids before suddenly waking up in another dark area. “Hello?” Wilbur called out. </p><p>“Well I’ll be damned. Welcome to hell, Wilbur Soot.” </p><p>Wilbur couldn’t help but let the smile grow across his face. “Glad to be here, JSchlatt,” Wilbur said. </p><p>Wilbur didn’t really know how long he’s been dead but he does know that he’s been around long enough to the point where his surroundings were no longer black, he could actually see Schlatt in front of him now. </p><p>Schlatt says that they’ve been dead for about four maybe five years but Wilbur still doesn’t trust anything that comes out of Schlatts mouth. </p><p>But with the amount of times that Tommy’s last life has been threatened, it might as well seem about four or five years (but knowing the teen, it was probably a few months instead). </p><p>One day limbo gained another spirit. </p><p>This person went by Mexican Dream. He was loud and obnoxious and played really loud mexican music, not even a few minutes (hours?) of being dead, Mexican Dream had already managed to get on Schlatts bad side and annoy the guy. </p><p>Wilbur would always be sat in silence playing solitaire. It was a nice way to pass time since solitaire was a game of patience and chance, the next card that Wilbur pulled could be his way to victory or his demise. </p><p>Schlatt would often ask how many times Tommy has been threatened and Wilbur would always responded with an updated number. Schlatt would chuckle and shake his head before muttering something about how Tommy seemed like a Phoenix, too stubborn to just lay down and die. </p><p>Wilbur somewhat agreed. </p><p>Then one day, when Tommy’s connection felt so powerful yet died down in mere seconds, Wilbur finally had enough strength to talk to both Tommy and Tubbo. </p><p>When Wilbur learned of their success he congratulated them, even told Tommy about his connection growing strong in the afterlife yet dying down almost immediately after, Tommy and Tubbo even told Wilbur their reason on why they didn’t kill Dream and Wilbur was not happy when he returned to the afterlife. </p><p>Wilbur forced Schlatt to tell him what kind of book Schlatt gave to Dream. </p><p>Schlatt smiled, “I gave a little something to cheat death. Ever heard about a book on reviving the dead? I’m surprise you didn’t know, you are the son of death aren’t you?” Schlatt asked. </p><p>Wilbur sneered slightly. Wilbur knew that Schlat was a lot smarter than Schlatt lead on. That stupid ram hybrid was always a good few steps ahead of Wilbur, no matter what Wilbur came up with. </p><p>Even Tommy seemed on par with Schlatt. </p><p>Today was one of those weeks where Tommy’s connection would grow and grow inside the afterlife. Wilbur’s brows furrowed, “that’s strange, it usually doesn’t last this long,” Wilbur muttered. </p><p>“Didn’t it last a year last time?” </p><p>“Well yes but that was before Dream was locked up,” Wilbur said as he slowly stood up. It kept getting stronger and stronger and Wilbur could feel the dread set in. </p><p>What would happen if Wilbur saw Tommy? Wilbur knows what he’s like, if he sees Tommy, it’ll be like Pogtopia all over again. Wilbur trusts Tommy as if the teenager was his lifeline, any and all horrible thoughts/revenge towards the server would immediately flood out of Wilbur’s mouth if the two were ever left alone. </p><p>Suddenly it stopped. It didn’t shrink down like it normally did, no. It paused for a moment maybe two and then someone was seen laying down on the floor. </p><p>Mexican Dream was the first to approach the body before the male suddenly became more excited. “Ay! Thomas! Long time no see man!” Mexican Dream exclaimed once the person turned. </p><p>“Mexican Dream?” </p><p>Wilbur recognized that voice. He’d recognize that voice from anywhere. </p><p>“Tommy?” Wilbur asked and the person seemed to tense. </p><p>“Wilbur,” Tommy muttered softly. </p><p>Wilbur couldn’t help but smile. “Welcome to limbo, Tommy! This’ll be your new home for the rest of eternity so make yourself comfortable. We have a lot to discuss,” Wilbur said. </p><p>Tommy’s heavy breathing fell onto deaf ears as Wilbur fantasized about the chaos he would make upon the server.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>